


Chained

by Jorika



Category: 0.0 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorika/pseuds/Jorika





	Chained

The place was cold. Freezing breeze that sneaked inside trough cracks in the wall was almost painful on her naked skin. She was cold. She was alone. She was afraid.  
How she missed her warm room and cosy bed. How she missed her light dress she was allowed to wear. How she missed the feeling of being save in her master's arms. She was abou to cry again.  
No, she cannot cry. Only person who can see her weakness is her master. No one else. Not these ugly, rough men that stole her and dragged her here. She won't let them see her fear.  
_"_ _Stay strong,"_ she whispered to herself, _"you just need to wait, master will be here soon."_  
Repeating those words calmed her nerves a bit. Only if the iron chains weren't so uncomfortable around her ankles. If this was different situation she wouldn't mind being chained. Master did, after all, tie her sometimes and she loved the helplessness with all her being. Not now though. Now it wasn't pleasant. Now it was cold and painful every time she moved a bit. Tears appeared in her eyes again, this time she failed to stop them. Weeping quietly she tried to remember good memories, when she was home, safe, guarded and treated well.  
Maybe she was only a toy to be played with, but she was rewarded for being such a good toy. The amount of women she'd seen come into her master's home, not one stayed for long. Except for her. She was there for months but her master never replaced her. He had all those others, but he always returned to her.  
She remembered the first night with him. She was so scared. She hated him for taking her away from her home. But then he showed her things she never dreamed of and she loved him with fierce passion ever since.  
One day he gave her a gift, a black leather collar with her name on it, she squeaked with delight at the first look at it. It was the biggest honor and she always wore with pride. Now it was gone. They took it away. Ripped it from her neck. She never felt so naked before.  
The sound of metalic door being opened pierced her ears. After hours of silence in darkness her senses couldn't get used to the light and sound. She was blinded and in her ears was ringing, she couldn't react fast enough when a male hands pinned her body to the floor and tied her arms above her head.  
She knew what was going to happen. The attacker forced himself between her legs and she only managed the grit her teeth when he entered her privates. He was rough, pounding her on the cold stone floor. She couldn't do anything but blankly stare into the light coming from the still opened door.  
She didn't feel anything she normally felt with her master. She hated every second of the whole attack, even though it did not last for long. But still, it happened. He made her unclean. He did something she didn't wish for. How is she supposed to look at her master after this. She would rather be dead.  
Single tear escaped her eye when a person appeared in the door frame. She didn't know who it was. She probably thought it was someone else to forcefully take her after the first one was finished with her.  
The person stormed inside the room and before the man on top of her could react somehow or pull out from her at least, he had a big knife plunged in his throat. Blood from his neck covered her body and she found herself aroused like never before. She was empty again and she finally looked at her saviour. She gasped when she recognised her master.  
He started at her with unreadable expression. Her body started shaking and she couldn't stop it.

 _"Master,"_ it sounded more like a silent squeak than a word. She tried again.

 _"Master, I am sorry. I could not stop them. I am sorry I did not run fast enough."_ tears bursting from her eyes made her hair wet.

 _"they defiled me, Master. I am so dirty now. Please don't look at me. I am not worthy of you anymore."_ the rope her hands were tied in, cut slowly in her skin as she wept blood spoiled and wet on the stone ground. She closed her eyes tight, for she did not dare to look at him.  
He did not say a word, when he proceeded to untie her arms and legs. Her skin tingled where ever he touched her. A quiet moan escaped her lips when he freed her legs from the chain and his hand brushed over her foot. She hoped he didn't hear it. But how she missed his touch. She started crying again because she realised she will never feel it again. She will never again sit in her small room and he will never surprise her with a night visit. She will never be allowed to enter his house or pleasure him during a evening walk in the forest. There were no tears left.  
He helped her sit up and made her look at him. He still wore his expressionless mask. She shook with fear. Then he smiled at her in a way she had never seen before.

 _"Stop crying, sweetheart, you are safe now"_ his warm voice calmed her for a bit, but she still feared that he will abandon her here.

 _"Let's go home. Did he hurt you a lot, sweatie? Can you walk?"_ it took a moment before she understood what he was asking.

 _"But... But, sir, you should leave me here. I cannot set a foot into your house. I am not clean anymore."_ her heart was full of sorrow.

 _"What are you talking about, darling? I will make sure you are clean again, even your birdie. You don't have to worry about it."_  he pulled out something from pocket on his cloak. It was her collar.

 _"_ _Look what I have found. I think it belongs to you"_ he smiled at her again and fastened the collar on her neck. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

 _"_ _Now now, let's leave this wretched place."_ he picked her up and carried her out from the room out to the sunny day. She felt safe again in his arms. She was his and his alone and that will never change.

[Here is how she looks like](https://www.deviantart.com/y0rika/art/Chained-782410667)


End file.
